MLP: Twilight's Portal Secret
by gamerman246
Summary: The summary of the story is inside. This is set after season 3 and Equestria Girls. MLP doesn't belong to me. Although I wish.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Sparkle's Big Secret

'sup fellers! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's just things. Anyway, this is a new story made by mua. It's about Twilight's secret doings and her friends are getting suspicious about her going somewhere every 30 moons and coming back 3 days after. (If you know where I'm getting this from, you know where she goes. If you don't, you'll find out) Any way, let's get this on!

I don't own MLP. Although I wish.

It was that night again. The night that she would be gone for 3 days then return. It wasn't the only night she done this. She done this every 30 moons since that day, sneak to the portal then sneak back after 3 days. While being gone for three days, her friends become worried, Spike most of all. But she didn't care. She just wanted to hang out with her new friends that she befriended in the other world. If you wondering who "she" is, she was Princess Twilight Sparkle. She was going to that other world where she was all human. She stepped into the portal, not noticing that someone was spying on her. If you're wondering who was spying, we must go back 2 days in time.

_Two Days Earlier_

Twilight was checking her calendar to see today's date. "Good. Two days after tomorrow I will sneak off again." "Umm… were you saying something Twilight?" said Spike catching Twilight in surprise. "Umm… no Spike, just uh… reading something. Heh heh heh…" said a surprised Twilight.

AN: Whoever told me to place those what ever they're called for the characters' speech lines, I'm just here to tell you I'm stopping this. That's all.

Spike: Okayyyyyyyyyyyyy. Anyway, Pinkie Pie sent an invite to another one of her parties. The party is in two days. Wanna come?

Twilight's thoughts: _Dang it! This changes my escape plan. Okay, so I'll escape after 1hr at the party when nopony's looking. Especially my friends. They wouldn't like it if they found out._

AN: In this story, 30 moons is all of the phases of the moon leading to the full moon, so basically the portal opens monthly and closes after 3 days. Hopefully that clears some confusion.

Twilight: Uhh… Sure. Just let them know I'll be leaving 1hr after I get there, if that makes any sense. Heh heh.

Spike: Hmm… okay. Just so you know, this party is a dance party, so dress your best.

_With The Others_

The girls were planning the party. Well, Pinkie Pie was doing the planning. The others were waiting for a message from Twilight to know if she was coming or not.

Rainbow Dash: WHEN are we going to get that reply!? I've been waiting forever!

Fluttershy: Calm down Rainbow Dash. I'm sure she'll reply soon. It's not like a note's gonna appear out of nowhere explaining if Twilight's coming or not to the dance.

As if on cue, a note came from nowhere from Twilight, explaining that she'd come, but stay for one hour just so she could leave for some "outside friends".

Rainbow Dash: Why is she leaving again? This is the 15th time this happened.

Rarity: Who knows. It's her business.

Rainbow Dash: This is starting to become a common thing and I want to know why!

Rarity: Don't tell me this means what I think it means.

Fluttershy: Yep. It means means we're going to do something pretty bad.

Rainbow Dash: Exactly. We're following Twilight after she leaves to find out her secret.

Fluttershy: Are… are you sure? That sounds kindof mean.

Rainbow Dash: I'm sure. She's hiding something and I want to find out.

That's all for today folks! I'll have the next Ch. Up ASAP. Until then, see ya!

Rainbow Dash: Where is Twilight going?

Me: Okay 1, how'd you get here and 2, I'll tell you where if you tell me how you got here.

Rainbow Dash: Twilight Sparkle teleported me and the other four just so she could do something on her own.

Me: Aw great. I'll deal with it. Excuse me readers, I have a magic pony to stop from ruining the story order. See ya!

Me: GET BACK HERE TWILIGHT! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO GO THERE YET!


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight's Portal Secret

Chapter 2

Hey guys! After reading the 3 reviews I got, I realized I have to do this story in a different way. So yeah. Time to see how this works out.

After hearing Rainbow Dash's plan, without noticing Twilight, Fluttershy was the first to say something. "I'm not sure if spying on Twilight would be a good idea. Finding out on someone's secret could ruin their whole life, don't you think." "Come on Fluttershy! I want to find out! Who knows what she could be hiding? It might be cool!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash who really wanted to know, which the readers know anyway. Twilight was hearing all of this in her invisible form. "_They want to know about my secret, do they? Well, I can't have them coming all the way to my secret. I'll have to set booby traps along the way. By the way, I have to get there in two days. I need all the time to prepare for that special event."_

A/N: If you can guess what special event Twilight is having, you get either a question about later chapters, a free OC in a new story which I'm going to write, or nothing. To give you a hint, it involves Twilight and someone else. The first one to guess correctly gets of the three prizes up above. So, get thinking and start posting them reviews!

Two Days Later: At the party 10:00 P.M.

"It's about time I make my escape! I've been waiting too long enough! I need to get to that portal RIGHT NOW!" exclaimed Twilight in a loud voice but not enough to startle anybody. She teleported out of the party, started to walk torward the direction of the portal. The others followed as soon she was out of sight. What Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy weren't expecting was the traps Twilight had set down on her way. The ones who got trapped was Pinkie Pie, who fell into an unexpected hole, which revealed a cannon, shooting her to who knows where. Fluttershy, who got trapped in net hung by a tree that was 24 yards tall. Applejack, who got trapped by falling into a pit that was at least 100 feet deep. And Rarity, who sadly got a taste of all three previous traps at once. The only one who wasn't trapped was Rainbow Dash, who flew over all the traps.

She followed Twilight, who got on a train to the Crystal Empire (sorry if I got this wrong). She had to do Sonic Rainboom in order to catch up to Twilight because the train was moving rapidly along the track. When the train stopped, Twilight got off of the train and teleported to the castle. Little did she know that Rainbow Dash was already hiding in the room where she thinks Twilight is going to show up, the mirror portal. Twilight then teleported through all the guards to get to the very room she was after. She looked at the mirror, then back at the door. "Well, time for another journey through the mirror. Hopefully no one's-" she got interrupted when Rainbow Dash tackled her to the ground. Twilight thought that she had gotten trapped in one of her traps she had lay just a while a go. She had to go through the portal, or else. Rainbow Dash got surrounded by a magenta aura and realized what Twilight was going to do to her. Twilight threw Rainbow Dash with her magic into a wall and she moaned in pain before she fell unconscious. The last thing she saw was Twilight going through the portal.

On The Other Side: Canterlot High School (again, sorry if I get this wrong)

Twilight was just stepping through the other end of the statue (if you know what I mean) waiting to get greeted. She was greeted first by Human Pinkie Pie, who wanted to throw a party right away. Then by Human Rainbow Dash, then by Human Rarity, who wants to make her dress for the occasion right away, then by Human Applejack, who still helps at the farm, then by Human Fluttershy, who's handing animal shelter papers. Then by Sunset Shimmer, who's already gotten used to being human. Put those together and you'll get 7 friends attending a special event.

Back In Equestria

The news of Twilight's disappearance spread very quickly. Ther was even a newspaper written about it.

**Extra! Extra! Read all about it!**

**Twilight, one of the Elements of Harmony, went missing one day. No one knows where she went. BUT the fastest flyer in all of Equestria knows. We had an interviewer ask her some questions.**

"**Do you know where Twilight Sparkle is?"**

"**Yes, she went through the Mirror Portal in Crystal Empire. To where that leads I have no clue."**

"**Do you know what you were doing that time?"**

"**Well, I was following her and found the place she was after. I hid behind the portal entrance and when she came I tackled her to the ground. She quickly recovered and threw me into the wall. The last thing I remember was seeing her go through the portal to who knows where."**

"**Do your friends know about this?"**

"**Yes. I told them everything. They were in the hospital because of Twilight's traps she placed on the way."**

"**Do you have any other information?"**

"**No. That's all of the Information I know. The other thing I know is that Princess Celestia (once again, I'm sorry if I got this wrong) sent us a letter to meet her in Crystal Empire. Which is right now. Bye!" Rainbow Dash said as she went to Crystal Empire.**

**That's all of the info we can get from Rainbow Dash. Will Twilight Sparkle return? Find out in the next article!**

That's what the newspaper said that week. All of the ponies went into panic because what would they do without the bearer of the Element of Magic? All of these questions will be answered in the next chapter of Twilight's Portal Secret.

Woah. Over a 1K words. I'm Impressed honestly. I didn't know I could pull it off. Anyway, it's time for me to take a break. After this, I'll do make a new story tomorrow. Also, remember to post your reviews for the contest I'm having. Smell you later.


End file.
